Departure
by LiLdReAmYaNgEl
Summary: Kenshin soon takes leave. He promises Kaoru that he will be back. Will Kaoru tell Kenshin how she really feels before its too late? R/R! ^-^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. sad. right? Lolz! Well. please no flamez. R/R!  
  
This is a story about Kenshin and Kaoru. Will Kenshin eventually make the right decision? And will Kaoru actually tell Kenshin how she feels? If not. what would happen? Would everyone start moving on? Or would everyone hold onto the past? Hope you all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ken.shin. Please! You can't leave! You just can't!" Kaoru screamed and begged.  
  
"I am sorry Miss Kaoru. I must. Japan needs me. And Kyoto is where I am needed the most right now. Hundreds of people are being killed right now. by the bastard Kegami. (is that a real Japanese name? I just make it up! ^- ^) They need me in Kyoto Miss Kaoru. Please understand."  
  
"Kenshin!" clinging onto him "Bring me with you! All of us can come Kenshin! Yahiko. Sanoske. Megumi. Please Kenshin! Just don't leave me! I can't live without you! Please! Let us come!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru. You know I cannot bring you to Kyoto. That I cannot. It would be to dangerous. Must too dangerous."  
  
"NO KENSHIN! I cannot let you leave! Please Kenshin! Do not go! Kenshin." crying her heart out. "Please Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin." starting to fall down at his feet. "Do not go! What happens if you get killed?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru. I will come back. I promise! Please understand Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin." in a small whisper. "Take this then." slowly handing him her ribbion. "Kenshin." in a small whimper.  
  
Gladly taking the ribbon. "There there Miss Kaoru. I promise I will come back. I promise."  
  
"Ken. shin."  
  
"Goodbye Miss Kaoru"  
  
"Ken. shin." as he slowly walks away not turning back. "Kenshin. KENSHIN!" sobbing in her hands.  
  
- - -  
  
Kaoru jolted from her bed. 'Kenshin?' Beads of sweat was running down from Kaoru's face from remembering that nightmare. 'Kenshin? Was that a premonition or something? No! Stupid Kaoru! How could you think that? Kenshin will never leave us. This is his home. And we are family. No! He will never leave.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Kaoru?" questioned little boy/student. "O Kaoru!" Who was now opening the screen to Kaoru's room. "KAORU! What are you doing still in bed? You should be up by now!"  
  
"Yahiko! O. I'm so sorry! What just happened?"  
  
"HELLO in there? I just spent the last twenty minutes trying to find you! And where do I find you!?!?! STILL in bed?!!? Come on! Kenshin's cooking breakfast already!"  
  
"Alright alright Yahiko! Calm down"  
  
"Late sleeper. always keeping us waiting before eating breakfast. she really needs a better wake up call. cause I don't wanna do it anymore! It takes forever to wake her up!" mumbling to himself.  
  
Yahiko suddenly falls down due to Kaoru's sandel which is thrown at him. "Hmph! That should teach you to call me a late sleeper!"  
  
Yahiko gets up and starts rubbing his head. "Ow!" Leaving the room before anything else is thrown at him.  
  
"/Sigh/ What could that dream have meant?" mumbling to herself. "Well. I better get changed." Says Kaoru. She slips on a purplish pink kimono and puts her hair up with the ribbon Kenshin had bought her in town.  
  
"MORNING EVERYONE!"  
  
"Morning Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" mocks Sanoske. "We just finished the last riceball. Hahahaha!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" "Don't worry Miss Kaoru!" replies Kenshin. "We still have a few riceballs left!"  
  
"Thank you Kenshin!" sticking her tongue out at Sanoske.  
  
"Hahhaha" says everyone else.  
  
'See? The perfect family.' whispers Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. this is not the full story. SO don't think that it is! The dream has SOMETHING to do with SOMETHING else! Hmmm.. I wonder what it could be.. Well. Review if you like it! I'll try updating as soon as possible! Please Review! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyz~!! I hope you like dis chappie of Departure~!! R/R~!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rurouni Kenshin's characters~!! K??  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"Ken. shin." as he slowly walks away not turning back. "Kenshin. KENSHIN!" sobbing in her hands.  
  
- - -  
  
Kaoru jolted from her bed. 'Kenshin?' Beads of sweat was running down from Kaoru's face from remembering that nightmare. 'Kenshin? Was that a premonition or something? No! Stupid Kaoru! How could you think that? Kenshin will never leave us. This is his home. And we are family. No! He will never leave.' Kaoru thought.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mmmm" said Kaoru. "These are delicious!"  
  
"Why thank you Kaoru-dono!" replied Kenshin.  
  
"Hey!" questioned Sanoske. "Does anyone wanna go into town today? I head that the new resturant is open."  
  
"Isn't that the resturant owned by Misao's family?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Yeah.. I think it is. Why? Does someone have a little crush on Misao?" Sanoske said while patting Yahiko on the head.  
  
Yahiko now has one of the evil anime eyes. "Of course NOT! She's only my friend" blushing a little.  
  
"Aahh! Is that a little blush I see?"  
  
"Shut-up Kaoru! Or should I say. BUSU!" sticking his tongue out at Kaoru.  
  
"Well.." Megumi interrupted. "I think it's a great idea to go into town. Don't worry Kenshin! I'll sit right next to you in the corner and we'll share some sake together. What do you think Kenshin sweety?"  
  
"Uhh. I don't quite think that's very necessary Megumi. Hehehe..." replied Kenshin. Kenshin is now starting to back away from Megumi with one of those anime sweatdrops down his face.  
  
"O no you don't Megumi!" cried Kaoru.  
  
"O.. it's the little girl. I thought that it was someone that would actually be a challenge."  
  
Kaoru's eyes are now flaming with anger. You could actually see the flames shooting up! @.@  
  
"Now, now ladies. Why don't we all just calm down about this?" Kenshin said while backing away some more.  
  
"Stay out of it" said Sanoske. "Let them work this out themselves."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Megumi and Kaoru are still at each other's throats until..  
  
"Forget this! I can beat a little anytime I want! Especially an immature one!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Kaoru cries out angrily. "O! You getter watch out Megumi" as an angry Kaoru stomps out. I'll beat Megumi someday," mumbling to herself "someday. I'll prove that Kenshin loves me more than a sister!" Kaoru puts on her training kimono and starts practicing. "I promise!" Kaoru says to herself.  
  
~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
How does everyone like this chapter? I hoped everyone enjoyed it! I'll update more soon. Next, I wonder what happens in town where they all decide to go!? R/R! ^-^ 


End file.
